The Ghost of you and me
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: El doctor John Watson es enviado a casa después de sufrir una herida en Afganistán. Buscaba donde quedarse, cuando un hombre del gobierno se presentó ante él, ofreciéndole un trabajo, el trabajo de cuidar a un hombre que vivía en New York. — AU. Johnlock. —


"**The Ghost of you and me"**

* * *

**Resumen: **El doctor John Watson es enviado a casa después de sufrir una herida en Afganistán. Buscaba donde quedarse, cuando un hombre del gobierno se presentó ante él, ofreciéndole un trabajo, el trabajo de cuidar a un hombre que vivía en New York. — AU. Johnlock. —

**Disclairmer: **Sherlock BBC no me pertenece, sino la tercera temporada ya hubiera salido.

**Aclaraciones:**

"I'm Sherlocked" — Narración en presente.

"— I'm Sherlocked—" — Diálogos.

"— "I'm Sherlocked" —" — Pensamientos.

"_I'm Sherlocked" _— Flash Back.

* * *

_Fanfiction dedicado a mi querida amiga Yami, que me pidió que hiciera este fic. Ya, ¡ahora lo hice, Yami! ¡Baja esa arma! (?), na… fuera de broma, espero que te guste el fic, sino, ándate a la ********._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **El trabajo… es trabajo.

Con un suave suspiro tomó la maleta de la banda transportadora, para caminar hacía policía internacional y pasar sus papeles. Aún se preguntaba cómo había aceptado algo así, un trabajo lejos del lluvioso Londres.

Se arregló la mochila, que colgaba de su espalda y el bolso que llevaba en su mano, mientras caminaba a paso relativamente rápido, considerando su cojera, la cual había sido producto de su época de soldado en Afganistán, razón por la que había sido dado de baja y enviado a Londres, después de ser herido.

Cuando llegó a la fila de inmigración, comenzó a buscar sus papeles, apoyando su peso en su bastón, buscando su pasaporte y su visa, además de la carta certificada del gobierno británico… recordando, sin poder evitarlo, como aquella carta había llegado a su posesión…

_Un hombre de cabello castaño claro caminaba por las transcurridas calles de Londres. Su piel era algo morena, debido a haber estado los últimos meses en Afganistán. _

_Sus vestimentas eran unos simples jeans negros, que se veían jeans de acuerdo a su edad, siendo que tampoco el hombre era demasiado adulto, tal vez rodeando los cuarenta años de edad. Llevaba también un suéter que lo protegía del frío Londres._

_Caminaba pensando en sus asuntos. Había sido mandado a casa, después de resultar herido en una misión, y la verdad es que con la pensión que le daba no le alcanzaba para alquilar un piso decente. Necesitaba conseguir un trabajo, aquella era la verdad._

_Suspiró mientras caminaba, sintiendo como los teléfonos públicos, por los cuales pasaba, comenzaban a sonar. Intentó ignorar ese hecho, tal vez una falla en los teléfonos o quién sabe en realidad, no iba a preocuparse él por aquellos ruidos._

— _Doctor Watson. — Sorprendido alzó la vista, viendo frente a él a un hombre de cabello grisáceo, un grisáceo prematuro, pensó en su opinión de médico, viendo el hombre vestido con jeans azulados y una chaqueta._

— _Sí, ¿señor…? — Preguntó dudoso, realmente no conocía a ese hombre frente a él. Por seguridad apretó su bastón, listo para defenderse de ser necesario._

— _Inspector Lestrade, Scotlandyard, necesito que me acompañe — Habló el hombre, notando el nombrado Watson como un auto negro se detenía un costado de ellos, junto la acera._

— _Disculpe, inspector, no creó haber hecho nada malo… — Observó atento al hombre, por si planeaba hacer algo, sintiendo de pronto como un golpe de adrenalina comenzaba a embargar su sistema._

— _No es una petición, doctor Watson. — Habló sin más el hombre de cabello gris, tomándolo del brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta del automóvil, abriéndola y haciéndolo entrar, notando como en realidad el simple doctor no oponía resistencia._

_Una vez en el lujoso automóvil, Watson, pudo notar la presencia de una chica, que estaba con una blackberry, y de un hombre de piel pálida y de unos profundos ojos que lo hicieron estremecerse levemente por lo fríos que eran._

_A su lado se sentó el nombrado Inspector Lestrade, cerrando la puerta, haciendo que el automóvil comenzara su marcha, desconocida para el doctor._

— _Doctor John Hamish Watson. — Habló el hombre de porte elegante y de ojos fríos._

— _Al parecer todos conocen mi nombre, ¿señor… ? — Odiaba saber aquello, que al parecer todos sabían la situación a su alrededor menos él._

— _Mycroft Holmes…_

— Pasaporte y Visa — Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Paso sus papeles, además de la carta otorgada a él por aquel hombre de apellido Holmes, que trabajaba para el gobierno de su Majestad.

Aquél hecho le había sorprendido bastante, un inspector de Scotlandyard y un hombre del gobierno tras sus pasos para encomendarle un trabajo, pero no un simple trabajo, pensó con cansancio.

Vio como la recepcionista leía la carta, firmada con todas las pomposas firmas y sellos que el gobierno británico podría tener, y luego lo observaba.

— Según esto, señor Watson, su estadía será incierta y puede cargar un arma, no se confié de aquello. Bienvenido a New York. —

Diciendo aquello la mujer le timbro su pasaporte y le devolvió sus papeles, dejándolo salir de policía internacional. Saliendo de aquel concurrido aeropuerto, saliendo a las calles congestionadas y sucias de New York, mientras se preguntaba, si realmente aquello había sido una buena idea…

**TBC.**

_Acepto tomatazos, aplausos, review~ gracias por leer~ ¡Badguy fuera!_


End file.
